


Touched By An Angel

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader is imprisoned with Castiel and Lucifer in hell.  While waiting for rescue or escape, they’ll have to find a way to pass the time…





	Touched By An Angel

The worst part of being imprisoned in hell wasn’t what you thought it would be.  

It wasn’t the humiliation of being caught; that had happened to you before and it would happen again.  Life worked that way.  You swallowed your pride and focused on surviving until you could get out.  But you refused to call the new King of Hell by his name; instead, you kept referring to him as Not Crowley and loving the seething rage in the man every time you used it.

It wasn’t the way the demons referred to you; that was more amusing than anything else.  When they threw the angels into their separate cells, they made some snide remarks to Cas about him needing his “pet,” and tossed you into Castiel’s cell.  Castiel was simmering with a low rage over you being referred to so disrespectfully, but you had to repress a smile.  Not only was it amusing, but at least it let the two of you stay in the same cell.  A privilege that you were sure would be revoked if either of you caused too much trouble, so you kept your head down and tried not to attract attention as the guards took turns baiting Lucifer and trying in vain to bait Castiel.  Castiel always tensed when they mentioned you, his pet human, but he didn’t move or speak in response to them.  They didn’t feed you, but Not Crowley carefully explained (to a conveniently placed lackey; he didn’t deign to speak directly to the prisoners) that he was doing something to keep you from needing food.  Apparently feeding you was too “messy.”

It wasn’t the threat of torture.  Although you’d probably change your mind if they followed through with it.  As it was, you were all just tucked away like artifacts, stored for a rainy day.  You’d seen enough of demons over the years to have a pretty good idea of some of the ways they could hurt you if they wanted to.

It wasn’t even the constant worry that Sam and Dean would never find you.  You reminded yourself firmly that it was just a matter of time, even with Not Crowley’s eerie phone calls in your voice.  They’d notice your absence and investigate, and Castiel gave periodic murmurs of encouragement to that effect in your ear.

No, the worst part of being imprisoned by Not Crowley, was the fact that Lucifer didn’t stop talking.  For days.

_Does he ever shut up?_   You prayed to Castiel at one point, irritation lacing your mental tone.  You were sitting on the bench at the back of your shared cell, tucked under Castiel’s arm and cuddled into his side.

“No,” Castiel replied aloud.  He leaned over to kiss your head and murmured his reply.  “Gabriel attempted it once…,” he trailed off, amusement filling his voice as he remembered the occasion.

“Cas, don’t you dare tell that story.”  Lucifer interrupted.  Evidently, even with the archangel’s weakened grace, his super-hearing was perfectly intact.

“Gabriel tricked him into eating something.”  Castiel finished, raising his voice to a more normal conversational volume.

“What was it?”  You asked, not even trying to control the smile that was growing on your face.

“Cas, come on!  It’s embarrassing, all right?  How would you like it if I told your pet all about your formative years?”  Lucifer continued, valiantly trying to draw a response from either of you despite being ignored.

“It was-”  Castiel began, ignoring Lucifer’s request.

“It was a star.”  Lucifer interrupted.  “It was one of dad’s first stars, and I didn’t know what it was!  Gabe convinced me it was some kind of food for us.”

“He was sick for a year.  And he still never shut up.  Kept moaning the whole time about how bad he felt.”  Castiel finished, smirking smugly at you.

“What happened after a year?”  You asked.

“Father finally found out.  Took a look at Lucifer.”  Castiel replied.

“And he cured me!”  Lucifer insisted.

“He discovered that Lucifer’s illness had passed quickly, and he was punished for lying to us.”  Castiel corrected Lucifer, still smirking down at you.

“He should have punished Gabriel!  That thing burned going down, you know.”  Lucifer sounded petulant.

You burst into giggles, unable to help yourself.  Castiel smirked down at you, his eyes glowing with satisfaction and happiness.  His arm tightened around you, pulling you closer into him.

“I love your smile,” Castiel leaned into you and murmured again.

“Okay, come on.  Can you two not?  I mean, at least while I’m around?”  Lucifer pleaded.  “I mean, it’s gross.  And I feel excluded.  It’s mean.”

You both ignored Lucifer.  Castiel lifted the hand not around you to touch your chin with a finger, gently lifting you to face him.  He leaned down and kissed you gently, drawing a small muffled moan from you as you melted into him.

“Really?”  Lucifer demanded.  “You’re just gonna…”

Castiel made a growling noise, getting more aggressive in the kiss.  You leaned into him, resting a hand on his shoulder and clinging to him.  The hand on your chin moved to the back of your head, burying in your hair and holding you captive to him as he stole your breath.

He finally released you, you weren’t sure how much later.  You gasped for air and leaned in, resting your head against his shoulder.  You didn’t glance at his face, but you could practically feel him radiating smugness.

Honestly, he’d been quite smug most of the time you’d all been stuck here, mostly from his verbal altercations with Lucifer, and it was getting distracting.  It was hot.

“Go to sleep, honeybee.”  Castiel murmured.  “It’s getting late.  I’ll be here.”

“Okay, really?  Honeybee?”  Lucifer demanded as you settled down on the bench, moving until you were lying down with your head in Castiel’s lap.

You wanted to yell at Lucifer, to defend Cas.  But you suspected Cas was using his grace on you, since you were already drifting off.  Castiel ran his fingers through your hair; he was fond of that, since he’d learned you found it soothing.  He’d often do it when he was trying to help you sleep.  Dean thought it was creepy, but you never minded him staying with you while you slept.  It made you feel safe just to have him around, and Castiel claimed he didn’t mind.

You heard Castiel’s voice, but couldn’t quite make out his reply as you drifted off to sleep.

***

“You don’t have that power, and they know it.”  Castiel reminded Lucifer after the guard left.

“Okay, well, if somebody would be a pal and let me eat just a little of his grace, I  _would_ have enough power to break outta here and butcher that  _son of a bitch!_ ”  Lucifer yelled after the departing guard.

“Well, that’s a nice, horrifying plan.”  Castiel replied dryly.  “A little cannibalism?”

“Really?”  Lucifer sounded affronted.  “I seem to remember a somebody snacking on angel grace once upon a time.”

“He was dying.”  You reminded Lucifer.  “You’re just lazy.”

“Lazy?!  Okay, that hurts.  You hurt me.  I just want it to go down on the record that I’m being the bigger person, here.  I’ve only called you a pet once.”  Lucifer replied.  You and Castiel both rolled your eyes and ignored him.

“There is no ‘I’ in team, Castiel.”  Lucifer spoke again after an enormous sigh.  “I want you to remember that.”  Castiel didn’t reply.  His lips twisted into a smug smirk, and he chuckled softly.  

He was verbally decimating Lucifer, and he’d never been hotter.  You had to restrain yourself from jumping Castiel right there.  Tempting though it was, Lucifer was still in the next cell, and the archangel would indubitably make it weird.  Castiel’s eyes flicked over to you then, looking your body up and down with a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

He knew what he was doing to you.  He had to.

Lucifer interrupted your eyefucking. “Fine, whatever.  I can wait.  Asmodeus was my weakest creation.”

“I thought we were calling him Not Crowley?”  You couldn’t stop yourself from asking.

“Only when he can hear.”  Lucifer replied.  “Hey, that was a good idea of yours, human.  Really liked it.  Nice seeing him pissed off.”  Lucifer grunted as he continued to pace restlessly in his cell.  “I don’t get why you’re so attached to Crowley, though.”

“Because he actually had to work to become King of Hell, unlike any of the other contenders.  So, he got good at it.  Unlike you.”  You shot back.

There was a long pause.

“Okay, you know what?  I’m gonna be the bigger man,  _again_ , and call that constructive criticism.  But you’re being hurtful.  You’re hurting me.  I want that noted for the record.”  Lucifer replied, his tone again filled with the faux pain that fooled no one.

“No one cares.”  Castiel replied.

“Look, my point is,” Lucifer continued, conveniently ignoring Castiel’s snark.  “Eventually he’s gonna mess up, and then he’s mine.”

“Excuses aside,” Castiel replied.  “You’re saying that you’re too weak to overcome even your weakest creation.”  There was a long moment of silence.

“Shut up.”  Lucifer finally muttered.  Castiel smirked again, radiating smugness.

“Enjoying yourself?”  Castiel asked you.

“That was really hot.”  You casually informed him.

“Oh, come on.  Not again.  I mean, I’m right here, guys.  Please?”  Lucifer protested.

Lucifer’s protestations fell on deaf ears, as Castiel pulled you across to straddle his lap.  You rested your arms on his shoulders.  Castiel leaned forward and kissed you; one hand was buried in your hair, holding you still, and the other was on your back, pulling you into him.  Your eyes slid shut and you melted into him, moaning as he took control of the kiss and poured his passion into it.

“All right, ya know what?  I’m just gonna meditate over here.  Try to block all of… that… out.”  Lucifer complained again, and you distantly registered his words.

The cell next to yours was finally silent, for the first time in too long.  You broke the kiss with giggles, and even Castiel was laughing.

“He meditates?”  You murmured softly.

“More likely he’s asleep.”  Castiel replied, also speaking quietly.  “I doubt he wants to admit it, but his grace is quite low.  He must need rest.”

“… does that mean we finally have some privacy?”  You asked.

“It might.”  Castiel replied inscrutably.  He sat back, leaning back against the wall and surveyed you enigmatically.  “What did you have in mind?”  His voice dropped into the lower register that always got you wet.  The little shit.

“I want you,” you told him bluntly, your patience rapidly expiring.  Castiel’s bright blue eyes fixed on yours, making you catch your breath and sit there, transfixed.  You were suddenly reminded of the superior being that sat in front of you, the one that was quite able to wipe out an entire town with a breath if he was so minded to.  The one that was tasked with protecting humanity, and was more powerful than you could imagine.

And he adored you with all of his immense being.

The celestial being you sat astride leaned forward again and captured your lips with his.  You clung to his shoulders, leaning into him and trying to give as good as you got.  You were rapidly overwhelmed, however, and Castiel quickly had you melting in his arms.

His lips ripped away from yours, making you gasp for air.  That same air left you in a whoosh when his lips attached to your neck.  Your eyes slid shut as his mouth closed on your pulse point.  He licked and sucked and nibbled, his scruff adding the perfect level of sensation to leave you gasping.  Castiel targeted the most sensitive parts of your neck with a single-minded determination to drive you mad, finding them all with an ease born of practice.  He’d spent so many hours mapping your body with lips and hands and grace, he knew every inch of you by now.  Your hands fisted in his trenchcoat, your breath emerging in a series of gasps and broken pleas.  Your head lolled forward, dropping onto his shoulder as you squirmed in his arms, stimulation making you desperate.  You ground into him, feeling the pressure of his erection even through the layers of clothes.  You let out a whine, and Castiel shushed you gently.

“I’m going to keep you quiet, honeybee.”  Castiel murmured, his voice soft and soothing.  “If you make too much noise, you could alert the guard or wake Lucifer.”  You felt his grace; it did something to your throat, and when you attempted to, you couldn’t speak.  Sensible enough.  You could still pray the safe word to him if you wanted him to stop.

You were torn out of your thoughts when you felt the invisible brush of wings against your skin, and you suddenly felt your skin directly against Cas’ bare skin.  A glance to the side showed two piles, your clothes and his neatly folded on the bench next to you both.  His grace pulled your hips into his, and you could feel his erection against your wet folds.  You tilted your hips and ground into him again, trying to get closer to him.  A whine caught in your throat, but Cas’s gag stifled it.

Castiel dropped his hands to frame your hips, dropping a quick kiss on your lips before he lifted you, and slowly impaled you on him.  He dropped his head forward onto your collarbone, panting onto your sweat-slick skin.

You moved first.  You started bouncing on him, making his hands clench on your hips.  His grace was everywhere.  Sweeping strands of hair back out of your face, licking at your neck and breasts, snaking down to stroke at your clit.  You tried to cry out and leaned into him, resting your forehead against his.  Between his teasing earlier, and all the attention from his grace, you wouldn’t last much longer.

His cock grew inside you, and a tendril of grace snaked between your bodies, latching onto your clit and sucking.  You tried to cry his name, but his grace prevented it, and instead your mouth gaped in a soundless cry.  You thrashed in his arms, and more tendrils of grace touched your skin.  Some curled around your sides to help his hands keep you moving on his cock, controlling the rhythm.  Some caressed your face, sweeping locks of hair out of your face.  All in all, he quite stole your breath and you tightened impossibly around his vessel’s cock.  Castiel grunted and thrust up into you, releasing your hips to plant his hands on the bench for leverage. His grace still held you, controlling the pace and keeping you from falling.  It flicked and teased your clit until you tried to wail.  Tears leaked from the corners of your eyes, as you grew desperate to come.

_Castiel_ , you prayed to him.  _I love you!_   He gave a low, tortured groan at your prayer.  He sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around you and pinning you against his body as he thrust up into you furiously.  You draped your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as his cock quickly sent you into the stratosphere.

Your mouth opened in a soundless scream as you came, writhing in his arms.  Castiel, his head buried in the crook of your neck, turned and bit your shoulder as you felt him come inside you.  His hips thrust harder into you, even his grace holding you close as fire flooded your veins.

An eternity later, you fell into him, panting hard into his shoulder.  You felt him breathing hard against your skin, feeling a tiny surge of delight that you managed to tire him.  He waited until you’d both caught your breath, then pulled back.  He gazed at your flushed, sweaty face with hearts in his eyes, reaching up to stroke your hair with heartbreaking tenderness.  You gave him a tired smile back, and you  _felt_ whatever he’d done to stop you making noise vanish.  His grace wrapped around your thighs and ass, lifting you gently until his softening cock flipped out of you.  Another  _whoosh_ , and you and he were cleaned up and fully clothed.  Castiel set you back down in his lap, pulling you into him to snuggle with a small, happy noise.

***

A few hours later, Castiel shoved his angel blade between Lucifer’s ribs.  You were standing behind Castiel, and you saw Lucifer’s eyes light up and flash.

“This is me,” Castiel growled into Lucifer’s ear.  “Learning from my mistakes.”

Lucifer fell soundlessly.  You didn’t watch, didn’t stop to see his wings paint the ground.  Your eyes were fixed on your angel, turning towards you and looking proud.  You couldn’t be prouder for him (or hotter for him, but never mind that).

Then, his knees buckled.  You reached him in time to catch him, slinging an arm around your shoulder. You called his name, concern and fear in your voice.  There was a moment when you thought he’d speak, maybe reassure you, but he passed out.

Shit.

Your first concern was Castiel.  You moved to lean him and his dead weight against a nearby wall, while you fished your retrieved cell phone out of a pocket, and called a local cab.  You had to get him to a hotel room to sleep.  The fight after captivity must have worn him out too much.

You managed to carry Castiel a short distance while you waited for the cab; an unconscious boyfriend you could explain.  But the dead bodies of the demons around you might prove a little harder.  You reached a street corner just out of sight of the bodies, and leaned against the building with Castiel to rest.  While you waited, you called Sam.  He answered, and you gave him a quick summary of events.  Apparently, Not Crowley had imitated Castiel’s voice and called them periodically, so Sam and Dean hadn’t even known you were missing.  They had a million questions, but you cut them off and gave them a quick summary just as you saw the cab approach.

“I’m not doing anything until Cas is all right.”  You told them.  “He passed out after, so I called a cab and I’m getting him to a motel until he wakes up.”

“Got it,” Sam replied.  “Call us when he wakes up.”

“Will do.”  You told them, hanging up quickly.

You told the cabbie a story about Cas drinking too much and passing out.  It earned you an odd look; apparently it was early enough in the day that that was a bit strange.  But he didn’t ask any more, and helped you move Cas into the car.

As he drove you to a cheap motel he knew of, the cabbie was unfortunately talkative.  Unfortunate because you’d been held captive for months, and didn’t quite have the energy to think of a decent cover story just then.  You gave him short, clipped answers and fussed over Castiel.  Eventually, he took the hint and stopped talking.

You reached the chain motel, and paid the cabbie.  A few minutes later, the hotel clerk helped you deposit Castiel on the large bed in the room and left.  The demons you’d killed had been carrying a lot of cash, and you’d used it shamelessly to get help carrying your unconscious boyfriend around.

Once you were alone, you turned back to the bed and proceeded to disrobe him.  Castiel always protested that it didn’t make a difference to him, but you couldn’t help it.  You took off his shoes, jackets, and tie; at least he’d be more comfortable now.  A worried sigh, and you kicked off your shoes to lie next to him.  You cuddled into him, trying not to think too much.  You must have been more tired than you realized, as you quickly fell asleep.

***

A few hours later, you woke first.  Castiel had stopped snoring, you noticed.  You stretched and sat up, noticing with a glance out the window that it was now dark.  You spent a few moments groggily wondering how long you’d slept, before you finally noticed how grimy you were.  You gave a grimace, and pulled yourself to your feet.  Time to take a shower.

You stripped as you walked, leaving a trail of clothes into the bathroom.  To keep from waking Cas, you shut the door behind you.  The shower water warmed up, and for a long few minutes, you just stood under the spray.  Then you sighed, reached for the hotel-provided soap, and began to scrub the grime of the demon’s dungeon off of yourself.

The bathroom door opened just as you were rinsing the soap off of yourself.  You felt a brush of grace against your neck just as the sound of the door registered; It was Castiel’s way of reassuring you not to worry, that it was just him.  Moments later, he pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped into the shower with you, a soft smile on his face.

“How are you feeling?”  You asked, moving in to hug him.

“Better.”  Castiel replied.  “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“That’s what I’m here for, my angel.”  You told him brightly.

“Perhaps I should repay your kindness?”  Castiel suggested with a sly smirk.  You grinned back and leaned into him, feeling his cock grow against you.  “Watching you destroy demons was… very arousing, honeybee.”

“Was it now?”  You asked, your grin growing wider.  “You were pretty sexy out there, yourself.”  

Castiel hummed, his eyes taking in your wet, naked form.  He leaned into you and kissed you, drawing a muffled moan.  You clung to his shoulders; he slid one arm around your back, and the other cradled your skull.  As his tongue pushed into your mouth, the hand on your back slipped down to grasp your ass firmly.  You gave a startled squeak and jumped a little, Castiel’s chuckle sending a shiver down your spine.  He moved you both, pressing you between him and the wall.

Castiel kissed like he was drowning, and you were his only hope of living.  He held you to him tightly, trying to get as close as he could and kept kissing you until you were gasping for air.

You tried to pour all your love and caring, how worried you’d been, into this one kiss.  You clung to him as much as he clung to you, whimpering into his mouth.  Castiel growled, his cock growing with every noise you made.  You lifted a leg, trying to move to brush his cock against your folds.  His grace grabbed your leg and held it up against his hips, letting the hand still on your ass clench as he ground into you.

Castiel broke from your lips finally, making you gasp, and immediately attacked your neck.  Lips and tongue and teeth, right where he knew you were sensitive, until you could hardly see.  You quickly turned into a whining mess, clinging to him and begging in prayer to him.  You certainly couldn’t manage intelligible speech at the moment.

You felt his grace between your legs, testing your wetness.  He groaned into your skin when he felt the flood of arousal there, giving a small involuntary thrust into your hip.  His hands didn’t move, but his grace drew your folds apart, licking and sucking at them.  Another tendril went to your clit, flicking and teasing it, tracing around it and sucking on it until your eyes rolled back in your head.  More of his grace thrust into you, drawing a garbled yelp.  He went for your g-spot at once, rubbing and sucking and caressing you everywhere until you were helplessly coming in his arms.

Castiel didn’t let up, alternating between your lips, your neck, and just pulling back and watching you as he pulled orgasm after orgasm from you.

Finally, his grace withdrew and you slumped a little in relief.  You only had a moment, however, before he thrust his cock into you, bottoming out and making your eyes flutter shut.  You babbled as he held still a moment, dropping kisses all over your face.  He didn’t move until you opened your eyes again, meeting his deep blue eyes.

“Mine,” Castiel snarled as he pushed you into the wall.  “ _My_ human,  _my_ hunter,  _my_ angel.   ** _Mine_**.”  

“Castiel!”  You cried.  As much as he’d been playing with you, neither of you would last long.  “ _Yours_ , Cas!”

His orgasm set off yours.  You  _screamed_ , heedless of what the neighboring rooms would think.  His pulsing cock pushed you higher, spasms of pleasure taking over your brain.

You finally blacked out.

You woke up some time later, clean, dry, and naked on the bed, curled into Castiel.  You could smell pizza nearby, probably on the small table near the door you’d seen earlier.

“Rest, honeybee.”  Castiel told you, stroking your hair.  “I’ve spoken to Sam and Dean.  Let me take care of you.”


End file.
